


we're lost in the heat of the moment (and i'm moving in you)

by empty_venom



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Eskild being a SOB, Exhibitionism, Halloween, Humiliation, Isak wears a skirt TM, M/M, Panty Kink, Party, Public Sex, age gap, baby!Isak, older!even, s1 isak, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/pseuds/empty_venom
Summary: And he trusted Eskild to get him an outfit, something basic (liked he’d specifically requested), but alas. Eskild did not deliver.What he did deliver, on the night of the party so that Isak had no choice but to wear it, was a tiny, skimpy, black cheerleaders outfit with Daddy emblazoned across the front of the crop top.





	we're lost in the heat of the moment (and i'm moving in you)

**Author's Note:**

> YO! IT GEE BACK WITH ANOTHER BAD SMUT FIC  
> classic..........  
> anyways this is a cool thing with Isak in a cheerleader costume and even in a jock costume and it kinda SUCKS but here u go  
> OH HEY Isak is 16 and even is 21 if that makes u feel WEIRD then DONT READ FRIENDS!!!
> 
>  [isaks outfit :0](https://www.forplaycatalog.com/images/product/jumbos/556411_black_alt1_lg.jpg)
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN BOIS AND GALS AND NONBINARY PALS(me)!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> title from Warmth by Bastille

///

 

 

 

If there’s one thing that Isak’s learned from his sixteen short years on this Earth, it’s that Eskild is evil and that he shouldn’t be trusted with anything, under any circumstances, _ever_.

 

 

 _Especially_ not Halloween costume purchasing.

 

 

Don’t get him wrong, he appreciates Eskild more than Eskild (or anyone, for that matter) will ever know – if it weren’t for Eskild, his fate may have been much worse on that night they met, but it’s times like this where he thinks he could genuinely hate the older boy.

 

 

 

 

It all started with a 2am conversation. Isak was, once again, pacing in the basement of the Kollectiv, not being able to sleep. It’d been a couple of months since he left his house with a backpack full of clothes, a half empty bottle of vodka and a broken heart, and he still wasn’t fully recovered.

 

Not that he’d ever be fully recovered, but the subject was still a touchy one for him.

 

 

Eskild appeared at the top of the stairs, a silhouette shrouded in darkness against the light from the kitchen, the only telltale sign of it being Eskild was his hair. Isak squinted up at him, blinking against the light, as he watched Eskild close the door behind him and descend the stairs.

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Eskild asked after a beat of silence, voice soft as he stood in front of Isak.

 

 

“Can’t sleep.” Isak shrugged lightly, avoiding Eskild’s eye line.

 

 

“Well,” Eskild started. “You’ll never get any sleep if you spend all night walking around. Come sit.” He walked to the makeshift bed he’d laid out for Isak: a wilting air mattress with a couple of blankets that used to reside in the living room, but are now used as Isak’s bedding. Isak reluctantly followed, flopping down on to the air mattress next to Eskild.

 

 

They sat in companionable quiet, Isak letting the sound of Eskild’s breathing calm him down a bit. He’d almost worked himself into hysterics letting his mind wander to his mother, his father, his destroyed home life.

 

 

“What’s troubling you, Issy?” Eskild eventually nudged Isak’s shoulder with his own, hands tucked between his knees.

 

 

Isak shrugged again, huffing out a scoff. “What’s not troubling me, is probably the question you actually want to be asking.”

 

 

Eskild laughed a bit, before he realised Isak was serious.

 

 

“You’re too young to be this cynical.” He chided, flinging his arm around Isak’s shoulder. Isak cringed away a bit, so Eskild took the hint and dropped his arm, Isak shooting him a grateful look.

 

 

“A lot on my mind, s’all.” Isak whispered, shuffling his feet against the floor, socked toes clenching.

 

 

“We need to get your mind off it then.” Eskild decided, as if it were that easy.

 

 

“Oh yeah? How do you suggest we do that?” Isak replied sarcastically.

 

 

A wicked grin spread across Eskild’s face. “Party.”

 

 

Isak immediately shook his head.

 

 

“No, sorry. Don’t want to go somewhere I’ll get questioned and shit every five seconds. Don’t wanna third wheel Eva and Jonas any more. I can’t. I can’t go to a fucking party with anyone from my school, it’s all bullshit-”

 

 

“Hold on,” Eskild held a finger up to Isak’s lips to interrupt him. “Who said anything about going to a party from your year? I’m inviting you to my friend’s Halloween party.”

 

 

Isak’s eyes bulged. “Like- one with older people?”

 

 

Eskild rolled his eyes and smiled. “Yes, Isak. One with older people. Way to make me feel like an eighty-year-old.”

 

 

Isak blushed and scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry, sorry. I’m just- why do you want to invite me? I’m young?”

 

 

“You’re cute, Isak. I’ll be talk of the town. Plus, I want you to let loose and have some fun. I care about you, kid. Not sure why, maybe you remind me of a young me. Who knows.” Eskild said, whimsically and Isak made a face.

 

 

“If I turn out anything like you I’ll just have to end my life now.”

 

 

That earned him a shove.

 

 

 

 

 

So, over the next week, Isak had been secretly texting Eskild about the party, what he should wear, when and where it is, that sort of thing, which had aroused suspicions from Jonas.

 

 

“Hey, bro,” He’d said, one lunch time when they were in the cafeteria and Isak kept chuckling down at his phone. “Who’re you talking to all the time?”

 

 

Isak flushed pink. “Oh, uh, no one.” He said, slipping his phone back into his hoodie pocket and pulled his beanie further down over his ears.

 

 

“You sure? If you’ve got other friends, that’s cool, man. You know that.” Jonas kicked Isak’s foot, a small gesture of reassurance and Isak offered him a smile.

 

 

“It’s cool, Jonas, honestly. It’s all good.” He affirmed it with a nod.

 

 

“Okay, as long as you’re alright.” Jonas said.

 

 

 

Which is when Isak decided that, if he was going to go to this party, there was no way he could get an outfit himself.

 

 

 

 **_Isak_ ** _(13:03)_

hey uh can you get me an outfit please ill pay u back i just wont be able to because im always with jonas and he’ll be suspicious

 

just something basic idk

 

 

 **_Eskild_ ** _(13:05)_

Got you baby ;)

 

 

 

And there lies Isak’s fatal error. There should have been warning signs going off as soon as he read that message, from the winky face to how fast he replied, he should have known something was off.

 

 

But he didn’t. And he trusted Eskild to get him an outfit, something basic (liked he’d _specifically requested_ ), but alas. Eskild did not deliver.

 

 

 

What he _did_ deliver, on the night of the party so that Isak had no choice but to wear it, was a tiny, skimpy, black _cheerleaders_ outfit with _Daddy_ emblazoned across the front of the crop top.

 

 

“Oh, you’ve got to be _fucking_ kidding me.” Isak gasps as soon as he sees the outfit, splayed out on the floor of the basement. “There’s just no way…”

 

 

As he walks closer, smaller things start jumping out at him. Like the rolled up, presumably thigh-high socks, the pom-poms, the wristbands and the little black bows for his hair.

 

 

Eskild is fucking dead.

 

 

Furiously, Isak whips out his phone, sending a strongly worded text to the older boy.

 

 **_Isak_ ** _(18:39)_

are you having a fucking laugh Eskild!!! what is this outfit!!!! Im not wearing this!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

 

 

Eskild comes leaping down the stairs a matter of moments later and immediately bursts into laughter at Isak’s disgruntled expression and red cheeks.

 

 

“It’s not funny!” Isak stamps his foot and huffs, crossing his arms on his chest. “I’m not wearing this shit.”

 

 

Eskild wipes his eyes when he calms down, bending down to pick up the skirt.

 

 

“You’ll look so cute in this, baby.” He holds the skirt up to Isak’s waist, and Isak bats him away angrily.

 

 

“I won’t because I’m not wearing it.” He scowls and Eskild tuts.

 

 

“Look. No-one there will know you. Honestly, everyone else is at Eva’s Halloween party, I checked with Noora. They’re all pregaming at Eva’s before the party, so it’s just you, me and Linn. Come on, I’ll help you get ready.” Eskild’s eyes soften as he realises how uncomfortable he’s actually made Isak. “It’ll be fine, trust me. And if you really don’t like it, you don’t have to wear it, or you can stay here. Okay?”

 

 

Isak shuffles on his feet, picking at his nails as he thinks it over.

 

 

“Okay. Fine.” He says, and Eskild breaks into a grin. “But I’m going to look like an idiot. I don’t even know why you bought this.”

 

 

“You won’t. You’ve got the body for an outfit like this. You’re going to look amazing by the time I’m done with you.”

 

 

 

 

 

As much as Isak hates Eskild in this moment, he hates being wrong _more_. And this is one of those dreaded times – where he’s wrong.

 

 

Because he looks damn good when Eskild is finished.

 

 

The top stretches across his chest in a nice, fitted way, the skirt sitting on his waistline, slightly flared over his perky ass but mostly covering him. The socks come up to his mid-thigh, making his legs look long and slender.

 

(He’d refused to wear the heels Eskild had sprung out of his wardrobe because _hell no_ , so he’s opted to wear his scuffed black slip-ons, much to Eskild’s chagrin.)

 

 

The wristbands, pom-poms and bows in his hair tie the whole outfit together nicely, as well.

 

 

After Eskild had finished perfecting the bows in Isak’s hair, he’d got out his eyeliner and mascara, lining Isak’s eyes with black and smudging it out, then liberally applying mascara to Isak’s already long, dark lashes.

 

Isak stares at his reflection in the full-length mirror, mouth slightly agape. Eskild saunters up behind him, smirking at Isak through the mirror,

 

“You like it?” He grins.

 

“I like it.” Isak says, a little breathlessly.

 

 

Well, that is until Eskild whacks out a pair of tiny, black lacy underwear and dangles them by one finger in front of Isak’s face.

 

 

“You can’t wear your boxers with this. They don’t go. Wear these instead.”

 

 

Isak’s face promptly bursts into flames. Once again.

 

 

“Eskild! I can’t wear those to a party! What’s wrong with you?!” He shrieks. 

 

 

“It completes the outfit!” Eskild argues. “You have to!”

 

 

Isak frowns. “There is literally no way you can make me wear those tonight.”

 

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

 

An hour later, Isak is stood at the door of some unknown apartment, next to Eskild, pom-poms clutched in his trembling hands, as the fucking lace of the goddam panties rides further and further up his ass.

 

 

“I hate you. I hate you so much for making me do this.” He hisses, as Eskild winks and knocks on the door again, a bit louder this time. The music is fully audible from where they are stood, and it makes Isak’s knees knock together. He’s never been to a party with anyone older than third year, he doesn’t think, so to be going to a party with a twenty-one-year-old is pretty fucking terrifying for him.

 

 

But God only knows how much he needs this night away from his peers. There’s no pressure to be someone he isn’t, as no one has any preconceptions of who he is or who he should be.

 

 

He can just be Isak.

 

 

 

…Dressed up as a slutty cheerleader.

 

 

 

Fucking Eskild.

 

 

 

 

 

Finally, someone answers the door, someone with a buzzcut, face painted to look like a skull and a grin that makes Isak relax instantly.

 

 

“Hei! Eskild!” The boy shouts to be heard over the music and pulls Eskild in for a hug, which Eskild returns with ferocity, almost knocking the smaller boy off his feet.

 

 

“Elias! This isn’t your apartment. Where’s Anja?” He asks, leaving Isak awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot.

 

 

“Ugh, probably fucking her girlfriend.” Elias rolls his eyes, then catches sight of Isak. “Hello there, you’re a cutie aren’t you?” He reaches out and pinches Isak’s pink cheek, making Isak blush crimson.

 

 

Leave him alone, he’s not used to being complimented by attractive older men.

 

 

“This is Isak,” Eskild says, throwing an arm around the younger boy. “Needs a night away from his friends so he’s here to get well and truly fucked up.”

 

 

“Hey, say no more.” Elias grins again, and Isak’s knees go a little weak. This boy has got a _really_ nice smile. “Come on in, we were about to start a game of vodka pong, if you wanna join?” Elias steps aside to let them in, and Eskild grabs Isak’s wrist, pulling him forward.

 

 

“We might in a bit, first I wanna get some drinks down Issy’s throat so he lightens up a bit.” Eskild strokes a hand over Elias’ cheek, and he goes to bite it playfully. “See you later!”

 

 

Elias holds up a hand in a salute and shuts the front door before disappearing off into the crowd.

 

 

“That’s Elias. He’s cute, y’know?” Eskild says, matter-of-factly and Isak nods dumbly, letting Eskild pull him in the direction of what he can only assume is the kitchen. He stumbles a little behind, getting caught up in the mass of bodies and almost losing sight of Eskild a couple of times, but eventually makes it into the kitchen.

 

 

As he steps in, Isak feels a hand coming into contact with his ass over his skirt and grabbing, making him squeal and jump about a foot in the air. He whirls around, eyes meeting those of a tall, black-haired boy, dressed as a (shitty) vampire, with a leer on his face.

 

 

“Hey, beautiful. Haven’t seen you around before, you here alone?” The tall boy leans down into Isak’s face as he speaks, making Isak cringe away from him.

 

 

Thankfully, Eskild notices and pulls Isak into his side, scowling at the boy. “Fuck off, Kjell. He’s with me.”

 

 

The tall boy, Kjell, apparently, sneers at Eskild, before his eyes turn predatory as he stares Isak down for a couple of seconds, then turns on his heel and storms out of the kitchen.

 

 

Isak’s left with an uneasy feeling settling deep in his stomach.

 

 

“Sorry about him, total dickfuck. You forget not all gays are lovely, like me.” Eskild apologises, close to Isak’s ear, then pulls him over to a table full of drinks. Eskild quickly sets to work, pouring all different kinds of presumably alcoholic liquids into two clear, plastic cups for Isak and himself. When he’s finished, he claps his hands as if dusting them off, then hands one of the cups to Isak.

 

 

“Cheers, to a night of getting drunk and being queer.” He taps the rim of his cup against Isak’s, and Isak wants to argue that he _isn’t_ queer but in this setting he doesn’t have to pretend, he can be whoever he wants, even if what he wants to be is simply himself. Which means, for the night, he can be queer.

 

 

Isak mirrors Eskild’s actions and tips half the contents of the cup down his throat, gagging slightly as he pulls the cup away.

 

 

“What the hell went into that?” Isak asks, outraged, and Eskild shrugs.

 

 

 

“Whatever you can find, baby. Sometimes you’ve just gotta make do.”

 

 

 

 

///

 

 

It’s twenty to two in the morning and Isak is 90% sure the shoes he currently has on his feet are not the ones he wore to the party.

 

 

He remembers arriving, having a drink, and sitting down to play Ring of Fire with Eskild and a bunch of his friends, then after that it all gets a little blurry.

 

 

As he sits on the sofa, glancing between the two boys either side of him (one with nice, brown, floppy hair that he keeps flicking out of his eyes. It’s making Isak swoon a little, honestly.) who appear to be in a heated argument about some shit Isak doesn’t care about, he realises how much of a good time he’s having tonight. It’s been so nice to completely let go, to drink what he wants, be who he wants, act how he wants.

 

 

There’s no pretence he needs to adhere to and he’s fucking loving it.

 

 

He rubs his thighs together and smacks his lips, bringing his cup to his lips and drinking another couple of mouthfuls. It tastes like lighter fluid and fruit juice, and Isak shivers as it goes down, but it’s getting him nicely fucked up, just like Eskild wanted.

 

 

“This is a fucking joke, dude. There’s just no way.” One of the boys breaks Isak out of his daydream with a shout and a shove to the other boy’s shoulder.

 

 

“Adam, man, I’m telling you now, Even’s coming tonight. Eskild texted him to make sure he’d come.” The other boy says, and Isak suddenly perks up.

 

 

“Eskild! I know Eskild!” He shouts, raising his cup in a salute to the two boys, who give him a strange look, then glance at each other.

 

 

“Do you think…” The first boy says, looking Isak up and down in a way that makes Isak’s ears blush.

 

 

“Oh shit, you’re right. This has got to be him. Oh my god, Even’s in for it.” The floppy haired boy laughs, covering his mouth with his hand.

 

 

Isak frowns slightly, pouting, not sure why these boys are talking about him like he isn’t here.

 

 

“Who’s Even?” He asks, tipping his head to the side as he looks up at the floppy haired boy, curls falling across his forehead and into his eyes.

 

 

The boy opens his mouth to answer, when a shadow falls across Isak, and a deep voice interrupts them.

 

 

“That would be me.” The voice says, and the sound sends a violent shiver down Isak’s spine. He squints up to see a boy, an incredibly tall boy, whose head is surrounded by light, making his caramel blonde hair glow, like a halo around his head. The quiff is effortlessly tousled, allowing for one stray strand to hang down into the boy’s face.

 

And, good God, if the boy’s face isn’t a work of art. His eyes are heavy and dark, half lidded staring down at Isak’s shaking body. His lips are full and pink and look impossibly soft, and Isak thinks that he wouldn’t mind them being pressed against any and every part of his body from now until forever more. He has to shift a little just thinking about it. He’s dressed in a large, navy blue varsity jacket that Isak’s fingers are just itching to push off his broad shoulders, a plain white t-shirt that, honestly, is obscene with how tight it is, and light blue jeans.

 

 

He’s basically Isak’s walking wet dream.

 

 

 

“Hahhhh…” Isak whimpers out, bottom lip trembling. Even’s lips twitch, a small smirk spreading on his face as he steps forward, then slides in between Isak and the floppy haired boy (said boy immediately leaping up off the couch and grabbing the other boy by the hands, pulling him away and offering a wink as he goes). Even throws an arm around the back of the couch, across Isak’s shoulders, and leans in close.

 

“Hi there, babydoll.” He says softly, eyes roaming Isak’s body. With how close Even is, Isak can smell his cologne and it makes his eyelids flutter as he lets out a sigh.

 

“Hmmh, hi…” He murmurs back, unable to form a proper sentence in the presence of this literal Greek God.

 

“You got a name, princess?” Even brings one large hand to Isak’s knee, just resting gently, and Isak shocks himself by spreading his legs the tiniest bit. Even lets out a surprised gasp, and takes it as permission to slip his hand a little further between Isak’s legs.

 

Isak swallows and replies, “Isak.”

 

Even smiles, somehow both kind and devious at the same time.

 

“Well, Isak, I’m Even.” Even tilts his head to the side, Isak’s eyes following his every move. His mouth is slightly open and his breath is coming out in pants where Even has started to rub his thumb across the soft skin of Isak’s thigh, just above the line of his sock. “You’re looking positively delectable tonight. Dressed up for anyone special?”

 

 

Isak spots a flash of jealousy in Even’s eyes as he speaks and it makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He shakes his head and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth before releasing it. The way Even’s nostrils flare at the state of Isak’s reddened, wet mouth is enough for Isak’s dick to stir in his panties.

 

 

“That’s good.” Even muses, squeezing Isak’s inner thigh with his fingertips, making Isak’s hips buck up a little. Even huffs out a laugh. “You like that?”

 

 

“Yeah,” Isak whispers shyly, his cheeks rosy. He’s never done this before, got with someone at a party, specially not five seconds after meeting them for the first time. At the parties he gets invited to normally, there’s plenty of girls who are enticed by his air of innocence and pretty hair, but there aren’t many out guys. Especially not ones who look like they star in the porn of Isak’s dreams.

 

 

“God, you’re so sweet.” Even says, a little shakily, as he caresses Isak’s thigh, lips grazing against Isak’s cheek as he speaks. Isak shivers, and turns his head a fraction so his lips are touching Even’s, just slightly. Even carefully moves his lips against Isak’s, not using any kind of pressure, just waiting to see Isak’s reaction.

 

 

Isak pouts, catching Even’s top lip between his, which immediately sparks Even into action. He pushes back, crushing their lips together in an almost bruising kiss. Isak gives in straight away, letting Even force his lips apart and shove his tongue into his mouth. Isak whines as Even’s hand hitches his skirt up, slipping underneath, fingertips just brushing his half-hard dick through his panties.

 

Even freezes, and pulls away from the kiss, leaving Isak breathless and wanting more.

 

“Are you…?” Even asks, frowning slightly. Isak wriggles, trying to press his thighs together again but Even’s large hand is in the way, stopping him. Slowly, he runs the backs of his fingers over the front of Isak’s panties, making him shudder and moan quietly.

 

“You are, oh my god. You’re wearing panties, Jesus.” Even exhales and closes his eyes. “Dollface, do you have any idea how hot that is?” His eyes snap open and Isak stares up at him like a deer caught in the headlights. “You know what you’re doing to me, Isak? You get me so fucking hard. Walking around all evening looking like that.”

 

 

Isak offers a timid smile, and Even dives back in to kiss him. Isak’s thighs fall back open, further than before, and Even hums, self-satisfied. He winds his free hand into the back of Isak’s curls, careful not to disrupt the two black bows tying up small locks of his hair. Isak squeezes his eyes shut as Even tugs slightly, gasping into Even’s mouth.

 

 

Even’s hand wanders further up Isak’s skirt, and Isak lets him, not caring about the crowd of people in the room who may or may not be watching their little show. Weirdly, the thought of people watching turns him on even more. He almost _wants_ people to watch and see him getting felt up in such a public place by such a gorgeous boy. He wants them to see how affected he’s getting by Even’s long, strong fingers touching him somewhere no one has ever touched him before. As his mind wanders he can feel himself getting even harder. Doing things in public isn’t something he’s ever considered before, he’s barely let his mind wander to doing intimate things with a _boy_ , but he can’t help but think about how much he wants to swing himself on to Even’s lap and grind against him till he’s coming in his panties. He wants to walk around, evidence that Even had managed to get him off without even touching his dick properly spattered across the inside of his skirt, seeping through.

 

 

Isak’s knocked out of his thoughts as he feels Even press his thumb against the head of his cock, no doubt in his mind that Even can feel how wet he’s getting. If Even notices, he doesn’t say anything, just keeps licking into Isak’s mouth and massaging the tip with his thumb. Isak writhes, dropping his cup on the floor and moving his hands up to grip at Even’s jacket to try to ground himself. He’s so overwhelmed by the situation, Even’s tongue in his mouth and hand on his dick, that he almost doesn’t blame himself when he pulls away, breathing heavily, lips shiny and red.

 

 

Even looks almost as affected as Isak, eyes hazy and mouth hanging open. Isak chances a look down and his breath catches in his throat when he sees the large bulge in Even’s jeans.

 

 

“Oh, fuck.” Isak’s voice wobbles as he speaks. When he looks back up at the older boy’s face, there’s a smug smile on his lips.

 

 

“You want it?” Even asks quietly, twisting Isak’s curls around his fingers and ghosting his fingertips up and down the length of Isak’s cock. The combined stimulation has Isak’s toes curling in his thigh-highs, unable to think of anything past getting Even’s hand on his dick or fingers up his ass or something equally as pleasurable.

 

 

Even withdraws his hand from under Isak’s skirt, and Isak whines at the loss, brows furrowing in confusion and hurt.

 

 

Even just keeps smiling, then pats his lap.

 

 

“Come, sit.” He says, and Isak’s cheeks flush scarlet. It’s one thing imagining sitting on Even in the middle of a party, but it’s a completely different thing actually doing it. Slowly, Isak stands up, his legs wobbling a little, and turns to face Even. Before Isak can make a move, Even’s hands shoot out, grab Isak by his skinny hips and drags him down on to his lap, adjusting Isak’s knees so they are either side of his legs. Isak vaguely registers a few catcalls and wolf whistles in the background, making him squirm. Even plays with the hem of Isak’s skirt, fiddling with it where if flares out over his pale thighs.

 

 

“You’re just about the hottest little thing I’ve ever seen, you know that?” Even mumbles, seemingly mesmerised by Isak. His hands slide under the skirt again, but around the back this time. He cups Isak’s ass in his giant hands, pretty much fully covering it, and squeezes lightly. Isak keens, rolling his hips back into Even’s touch. “God, your ass. Fucking delicious, babydoll. Want to eat you up.”

 

 

Isak leans forward, resting his forehead against Even’s, his heart hammering inside his ribcage.

 

 

“You can.” He whispers against Even’s lips, before pressing a tiny kiss there.

 

 

Even lets out a sigh and licks his lips.

 

 

“The things I want to do to you, princess.” He purrs, grabbing Isak’s cheeks and spreading them. Isak grits his teeth, eyes drooping as he feels Even’s middle finger running up and down the lace just covering his hole. “I’d destroy you. I want to wreck you, cover you in my cum. Fuck, I wanna lick you out so bad.” Even sounds almost in pain as he speaks.

 

 

“Please, _please_. I want it.” Isak cries out, grasping at Even’s shoulders as he bucks back against Even’s hand.

 

 

“I know, I know you do, gorgeous. Not tonight.” Even comforts, pressing his finger directly over Isak’s hole, and Isak lets out a small sob, fingers scrabbling at Even’s jacket. His dick is leaking uncontrollably in his panties, leaving a wet spot near the waistband and he grinds down on to Even’s lap to try and relieve some tension.

 

 

“Ev…Even, please, I need you…to do something.” Isak wails out, voice high pitched and whiny. His eyes are watering, the eyeliner and mascara leaving black smudges and tear tracks down his face.

 

 

“Shh, princess, don’t wanna draw attention, do you?” Even hushes, and Isak cries again, this time a bit louder as Even’s fingertips dig into his ass. “Or maybe…you do? Is that it? You like the idea of people seeing us? Seeing what I’m doing to you?”

 

 

Isak buries his face in Even’s neck, letting out small, intermittent sobs as Even talks.

 

 

“That get you hot? Turn you on?” Even keeps going, thumb stroking over Isak’s protruding hipbone as he continues working his finger against the smaller boy’s entrance. Isak nods jerkily, hips moving constantly, both grinding back on to Even’s hand and forward, searching for some form of pressure on his cock.

 

 

“You want my fingers, babydoll? Want me to stuff you full? Here? In front of all these people?” Even presses wet, open mouthed kisses along Isak’s hairline, breathing in the sweet scent of the perfume Eskild had sprayed on him earlier.

 

 

“Mhmm,” Isak nuzzles against the skin of Even’s neck, “Please, please finger me. Do it right here, god, want you in me so bad, Even.”

 

 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Even says, one hand stroking down Isak’s spine, running his fingers along the hem of his crop top. Even gradually brings his other hand up to Isak’s mouth and presses two fingers against Isak’s bottom lip, pushing him away from his shoulder.

 

 

 

“Suck. You wanna do this here, you gotta get these wet for me.” He gently taps against Isak’s cupids bow, and Isak pokes his tongue out to lap over the tips of Even’s fingers. Even swallows thickly, and pushes them into Isak’s mouth. Isak sucks eagerly, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, the same way he would if it were Even’s dick in his mouth.

 

 

Even uses his other hand to tease Isak, hooking his thumb into the back of Isak’s panties and letting it snap back against his hole. Isak flinches, his eyes rolling back in his head slightly, as Even spreads his fingers apart, either side of Isak’s tongue.

 

 

“There’s a good boy.” Even coos, hooking both fingers into Isak’s cheek and watching how it bulges out obscenely. Isak whines, drool spilling out the corner of his mouth and down his chin as he lathers Even’s fingers up.

 

 

“I think that’s enough, princess.” Even groans out as Isak gives a particularly hard suck, making his dick twitch in the confines of his jeans. “Come on, let’s give them a real show.”

 

 

Isak’s cheeks blush a beautiful shade of pink and he nods, letting Even pull his fingers out of his mouth. His lips are soaked and Even leans in to swipe his tongue across them, as he brings his spit-slick fingers down through Isak’s legs, to Isak’s ass. He tucks his hand under the skirt, grabs the string of Isak’s panties with his other hand and uses said hand to spread his cheeks as he starts circling the tip of his middle finger around Isak’s rim.

 

 

The noise Isak lets out is utterly pathetic, but it makes Even press down harder, so his middle finger is engulfed to the first knuckle by Isak’s tight little body.

 

 

“Jesus, fuck, oh my god, Even.” Isak moans softly, hips jutting backwards, trying to get more of Even’s finger in him. “C’mon, more.”

 

 

“Alright, bossy.” Even teases, thrusting his finger in further and crooking it a little, and Isak starts making these gorgeous, small whimpering moans as Even moves his finger in and out.

 

 

“Another, please, Even, give them to me.” Isak grinds out, his teeth gritting as he feels Even’s pointer finger join his middle finger, stretching him and filling him up in the most delicious way possible. As Even’s thumb starts drawing slow circles over his perineum, Isak can feel the heat building in his lower stomach.

 

 

“You like that, babydoll? That feel good? You like all these people watching you? God, so many people have noticed, baby. You not embarrassed? Everyone seeing you come undone like this? Just needed something stuffing you full and you’re a happy little cheerleader, aren’t you?” As Even talks, Isak can feel his eyes filling with tears, the stimulation and the thought of everyone seeing him like this, dressed like a slut, on the lap of some guy he’s just met with two fingers shoved up his ass, completely overwhelming his mind until all he can say, all he can _think_ is a mantra of _Even, Even, please, more, Even, please_.

 

 

Even is more than happy to oblige, fucking Isak faster and harder, urgently searching for that one place that he knows is going to make Isak go fucking wild. He keeps adjusting his thrusts, adding more pressure to the thumb rubbing Isak’s guiche, until suddenly Isak’s entire body spasms like he’s just been punched in the stomach, and a desperate moan is ripped out of him.

 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , what the _fuck_ was that?! _Fy faen_ , do that again.” Isak gasps, his dick leaking spurt after spurt of precome, staining his panties and skirt where the tip is poking out of the waistband of his underwear. He squeezes his eyes shut, tears black from the eyeliner dripping down his cheeks.

 

 

“That’s the spot, huh?” Even whispers, kisses Isak’s wet cheeks, and repeatedly jabs his fingers right up against Isak’s prostate, making him thrash about in Even’s lap, thighs not being able to decide whether they want to tense and close or spread even further apart to let Even in. Isak moans almost continually, squeaky and frantic as he rocks in Even’s lap.

 

 

Even watches this beautiful boy writhes on his lap, riding his fingers and making the most indecent, sinful noises possible. He’s probably going to Hell, this boy can’t be a day over sixteen, while he’s here, almost twenty-two, preying on his friend’s younger acquaintance. Technically, Eskild had given him the all clear to provide a little stress relief, but he probably meant some making out and maybe over the clothes touching – certainly not fingering the boy on the sofa in the main room of the party, while half the partygoers watch.

 

 

Oh well, he’s going to Hell. At least it’ll be worth it.

 

 

 

As if on cue, Isak slides a hand into the back of Even’s hair, clenching his fingers in the golden strands. The other hand goes back to one of Even’s knees as he reclines slightly, putting his petite body on full display for Even, hips still grinding backwards and forwards.

 

 

Even lets out a hungry growl, launching himself forward to force a kiss against Isak’s open mouth, licking in and claiming him. He thrusts his fingers in as hard as he can, Isak letting out squeaks every time he’s fully stuffed.

 

 

“You wanna cum for me, princess?” Even asks, bringing his free hand round to play with the head of Isak’s cock. Isak sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and nods, curls that aren’t held up by the black bows falling into his eyes, shaking every time he moves. Even roughly skims his thumb over the slit of Isak’s dick and is delighted to see how responsive it is, jumping immediately. He dips his hands into Isak’s panties, wrapping his long fingers around Isak’s small cock, jerking him slow and steady, completely contradictory to the ruthless way he’s finger-fucking Isak’s hole.

 

 

Isak lets out a choked up sob, hand clenching into a fist in Even’s hair, making the older boy wince slightly – not that Isak cares, he’s too wrapped up in his own pleasure. Even continues ravaging Isak’s little body, tightening his hand around Isak’s dick until it’s just the right side of too much, and his fingers are relentlessly rubbing at Isak’s prostate.

 

 

“Come on, you can do it. Show all these people how turned on you are. Cum all over your pretty panties and your pretty skirt. Come on, babydoll.” Even hums against Isak’s neck, digging his blunt thumbnail into Isak’s slit and pressing against his spot at exactly the same time, which is enough to tip Isak over the edge, throwing his head back as he cums all over Even’s hand, his skirt, his panties. Even keeps fingering him through his orgasm, not stopping the brutal stimulation. Isak starts coming back to himself a few moments after he’s ridden out his orgasm, hips still circling slightly as he rolls his head forward, chin dropping on to his chest. It’s only then he realises Even’s fingers are still inside him, still fucking up into him.

 

 

“Mmh, stop, s’too much.” He whines, twisting away from Even, trying to climb off his lap, but stops when he feels the sticky cum coating his thighs and…well, pretty much everywhere else. “Please, not today, too much, ugh.”

 

 

“Alright baby, not tonight.” Even carefully withdraws his fingers, wiping them on the couch next to him.

 

 

Whatever, it’s not his house.

 

 

His other hand is covered in Isak’s cum, and he takes it from under Isak’s skirt and he holds it in front of Isak’s face.

 

 

“Lick it up, go on.” Even demands, and Isak quickly glances over his shoulder to see all the sets of eyes watching. His eyes immediately land on the creepy vampire boy from earlier, whose mouth is hanging open, eyes bulging out of their sockets. Isak sends him an innocent smile.

 

 

Even slaps his thigh, and Isak jumps, turning back around to face the older boy.

 

 

“Eat it.” He says again, fixing Isak with a pointed glare. Isak blinks a couple of times, eyes wide, then leans in and licks a stripe up the middle of Even’s palm, sucking his middle finger into his mouth.

 

 

“And the rest.” Even’s voice sounds a little strained as he speaks, which Isak enjoys far too much, knowing he’s doing that to this unbelievably attractive older man.

 

 

Isak eats the rest of his cum off Even’s hand, grabbing hold of Even’s wrist to properly work his tongue between his fingers. Even watches the entire time with heavy eyes.

 

 

“We need to get you cleaned up, doll.” He says, when Isak’s finished.

 

 

Isak smacks his lips together, swallowing the last of his own cum, and nods shyly.

 

 

 

 

///

 

 

 

The next morning, Isak wakes up in a bed he’s unfamiliar with, in a giant t-shirt he’s unfamiliar with, but next to a boy he’s all too familiar with.

 

“Morning.” Even smiles, his blue eyes twinkling as he watches Isak, skin glowing in the morning sunlight that’s cascading through his slightly open blinds.

 

“Mmh, morning.” Isak mumbles, voice croaky from sleep. Even reaches out a runs a hand through Isak’s tousled curls, and Isak feels a slight pull. He flinches, and when he opens his eyes, he sees Even holding a little black bow in front of his face.

 

“Oh, fuck.” Isak groans, slapping a hand over his eyes. “Jesus Christ, Eskild is never going to let me live this down.”

 

“I don’t think he’ll be too mad.” Even grins, handing Isak his phone.

 

 

 **_Eskild_ ** _(22:20)_

_Issy bbbbyyyyyy!!!! Wwhe r ar youuuuu????????????_

**_Eskild_ ** _(22:49)_

_wtffff!! U hav dispaepaerd_

 

**_Eskild_ ** _(02:03)_

_omfg!!!!!!!!!!!! I juss fouond u!!!!!!!!!!!! U GET THATAT EVEN DICK WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

**_Eskild_ ** _(10:12)_

_Im assuming from your lack of reply and your lack of presence at home that you went home with a certain tall, attractive stallion. I’ll see you later ;)_

 

 **_Eskild_ ** _(10:15)_

_DON’T FORGET TO USE PROTECTION!!!!!!!!_

**Author's Note:**

> also dedicated to all the fuckz that left nice comments on my last fic and some new ppl I've made friends with on twitter TY ALL FOR MAKING ME WANT TO WRITE MORE I NEVER EXPECTED SUCH A NICE RECEPTION!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> also if u have any prompts or anything to inSPIRE ME to write send them in @isyakivaltersen on Tumblr or @empty_venom on twitter


End file.
